my saving grace
by coffeetoffee
Summary: Bella and her father have been on the streets since she was 12. About a year ago tragity struck and now bella is scared and doesnt know what to do. Can a certin someone help or will she to unwilling to let him. Cannon pairings I hope you like it!
1. my life

**My saving grace**

_**-Hey! So since this is my first story id love some advice or recommendations for the story in the reviews or you can message me. Id really really appreciate it! Also i don't know when ill upload but do know that might not be a regular pattern so please be patient. I wont make the chapters too far apart though. Thank you for reading. And a big thanks to those who review.**_

_**CHAPTER #1 (B POV)**_

Its been 7 years exactly today. Me and my dad have been on the streets since i was about 12 years old. Today's my 19th birthday but i don't expect much. But i cant stop myself sometimes from hoping that maybe ill get my wish this year. For my dad to get better. My dad was diagnosed with cancer last year. We don't have much money but i try to get jobs as often as possible to help pay for as much treatments for him as i can. He gets worse with every day and winter gets here soon so well have to try and get a room in shelters or find somewhere else that's warm and more importantly safe.

As night draws closer i hear my dad coughing. The night is a little chillier than usual signaling the approaching winter. While i walk closer to my dad i study him. I notice the way his face sinks in more than it used to, how much paler and skinny he is. Its times like this that i wish for the old days when mom was alive.

Getting dad to stand isn't an easy task. He's getting weaker and its hard for him to walk. Most of his weight rest on my 90 pound body.

I was hoping to get a room in the shelter tonight and maybe try to find a job for the night while my dad sleeps. We almost have enough money to pay off one of his treatments but i don't think dad can make it much further.

We have to stop every so often so i can catch my breath but other than that we go at a steady pace.

By the time i see the sign for the shelter its close to 8:00 I'm sweating and dad is having coughing fits constantly. There's only a small chance that there will still be a room but I'm hoping luck is on our side tonight.

There's a small woman standing at a desk as soon as you walk in and is marking off occupied rooms. She has honey blond hair and a thin face. She looks about my age. Shes thin but but not scary thin like me.

"Excuse me ma'am" i say meekly to the woman. She jumps as if she wasn't expecting the noise. "Oh I'm so sorry i didn't mean to frighten you." She laughed softly.

"Oh its perfectly fine, I guess i was lost in my work. Is there something i can do for you?" She says with a smile. Her smile is contagious so i smile to. She seems like the type of girl i would like to be friends with if i had a normal teenage life.

"Oh yes, me and my father would like to know if there is an open room." I'm really hoping there is because if there isn't i don't know what I'm going to do.

The woman opens her booklet and scans through i see her forehead scrunch up in concentration. She searches for another few minutes before turning to me with a frown.

"I...I'm sorry..." i don't even wait for her to finish the sentence before interrupting.

"Oh...its fine I'm sure i can figure something out. Have a good night..." i raise my eyebrows at her in a questioning way.

"Jane" she says

"Goodnight Jane" i say before hauling my tired father towards the door. I'm opening it before i hear her.

"Wait, please i can still help you i think." She walks up to me before she continues. "I have an apartment not to far from here and my shift here is over so you could stay with me. Its not very big and i have two roomates but there a spare room you could stay there they wouldn't mind I'm sure of it." I look at her curiously.

_ Why in the world would a young girl spend her night helping a homeless girl and her dad when she could be out with her friends. _

"What's the catch." I ask carefully.

"There isn't one i swear. Its supposed to get down to 20° tonight. I cant let you and your poor father freeze to death."

There's a sincerity in her voice that just makes me think she a good person. But i don't take chances like this usually she could be a crazy person and murder me in my sleep or something i don't know her and she doesn't know us.

"You don't even know me or my father, really why do you want to help us?" She sighs.

"Really you seem like a nice girl and your father looks like hes in pretty bad shape. I'm don't want your money or anything i swear. I just want to help. And as for not knowing that is what the walk there is for."

I think it over. And after stewing for a bit i decided to trust her and hope shes being honest. Sighing i reply.

"Fine."

" Yay! But before we go i think it mandatory i know your name before i let you in my house." She laughs, and so do I.

"Its bella."

"Nice to meet you bella"

"You to Jane"

And so we begin to walk.

** °°°°°°°°°°MSG°°°°°°°°°°**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to feel free to leave suggestions for the next chapter. _**

**_I will try to post another soon. _**

**_ !REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE!_**


	2. the meeting

MY SAVING GRACE

_**-hey so here's chapter two! I wouldn't expect chapters this soon all the time i just felt like writing again. Lol :)**_

_** Hope you like it!**_

**°°°°°°°°°MSG°°°°°°°°**

** ©hapter #2) {B POV}**

On the way to Jane's house we talked. It felt good to finally have someone to talk to even if it was only for tonight. Since she already knew i was homeless i felt like i could share more with her when she asked how we became homeless. I still didn't tell her in much detail because i didn't know if i could trust her enough yet but i told her a little bit, like how long we had been homeless and about my dads cancer. She offered to help pay for his treatments but i couldn't accept it. I wanted my dad to get better so much but i was scared to completely trust someone i had just met literally 30 minutes ago.

Jane also shared stuff about herself like that she had a boyfriend named Felix who she had been dating since her sophomore year in high school. Also was 19 and had been volunteering at the shelter for a school project. She was in her first year af college. Sometimes i wish I could have gone to college. I still got to go to high school because it was free but when i tried to get a scholarship i was declined every time.

This is no time to be feeling sorry for myself. Your poor dad has cancer and your being selfish and feeling sorry for yourself. I thought disgusted with myself.

I Pushed those thoughts aside when we arrived at Jane's house. She stopped and turned to me before we went in.

"Ok so i texted my two other roomates, jasper and Emmett, and they said they are home. I know there both boys before you say anything and i also know that its a bit strange I'm sharing an apartment with them but jasper is my brother and Em's always been like a second brother to me. They both have girlfriends named Alice and Rosalie, who might be here because they always are but i don't mind ill show you to your room when we get inside and if you don't want to NO to anyone that's perfectly fine you can stay in your room or walk around or do whatever you want ok?" She said. I felt like i barely caught any of it she was talking at about a million miles a minute.

Slowly i nodded my head processing the information before she smiled and opened the door.

Inside was a hallway going straight to the living room and a small entry way before the living room that was the kitchen. When you got into the living room you could turn right and walk down a hallway with two bedrooms ,a laundry room and a bathroom, or you could turn left where there were two bedrooms again, a bathroom, and a small closet for coats and shoes.

The living room was nice with the biggest Tv i had ever seen and a long tan couch that could probably fit 10 people on it. A love seat and chair sat on opposite sides of the couch. There was a small coffee table in front of the couch with magazines and textbooks splayed all over it and a few lamps in the corners to keep it bright a nice feeling in the room.

I have to admit it was not what i expected a college groups apartment to look like.

"This is nice Jane" i said to her as she led us to our room.

"Thanks a friend of mines mom decorated it ill be sure to tell her you liked it."

Why would she want my opnion? I thought but brushed the thought away ignoring my own thoughts.

When she showed me the room i gasped. And not because of the beautiful cream and light brown room or the gorgeous four poster white bed either. More because of the gorgeous man sleeping on it.

He looked maybe a year or two older than me and Jane with a built but not overly built body he looked tall from what i could tell and he had hair the color of a penny and his face was long with a long angular nose and full lips that parted slightly in his sleep.

I wanted to stare longer but the dead weight of my dad had become more prominent and i could tell hes was wiped out so i turned to Jane in question. She simply rolled her eyes before taking a step back and flinging herself over his back.

That seemed to do the trick as he immediately woke and jumped of the bed so fast that Jane fell to the floor.

"OW!" Jane cried from her new position on the hard floor. The man looked shocked floor a minute before turning to Jane and saying,

"Why would you do that!?"his voice sounded like pure honey but also a sexy because it was gravelly from sleeping.

"Because my friend bella here and her dad need to use this bedroom tonight so I'm sorry but leave...now" Jane said with a calm but serious tone. He turned and looked at me with striking green eyes before looking back to Jane and sighing before trudging out of the room.

Jane turned to me before talking again.

"So you and your dad can take showers in the bathroom across the hallway though he looks really tired so i suggest he takes a shower in the morning." I smiled and nodded but couldn't help but wonder who the man was or why he was in here.

"Umm...Jane who was that?"

"Oh...that was just Edward hes a close friend of mine. His mom was the one who decorated the apartment. don't mind him hes always for something or another." She said smiling

"Why was he in here?"i asked intrigued.

"I dunno probably spending the night he does that alot and this is where he usually sleeps."

"Oh." Now i just felt bad I'm taking his bed and now he will have to sleep on the couch or not be with his friend just because of me. "Jane we really shouldn't stay. Especially now that i know were taking your friends bed." Jane looked at me like i was crazy.

"Really bella your fine. Edward is a big boy he'll survive i promise. He can take the couch or just go to his own apartment." She smiled at me comfortingly but i still felt bad.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes bella" she laughed. " now I'm going to get your dad a cool rag to put on his forehead and you go shower. Oh and bella don't worry i wont tell him about you i promise." I smiled gratefully at her before layed my dad down carefully on the bed then going to the shower.

I stripped down and was about to step in the shower befor i heard a knock. I froze but recovered quickly and wrapping a towel aroud my body before answering the door.

It was Jane bringing me clothes.

"Sorry these might be a bit big but they were the smallest ones i could find in my closet."

"Oh no Jane these will do perfectly you didn't have to give me any of your clothes." I shook my head at her.

"Nonsense bella you need new ones and i will wash yours for you" she said scooping up my clothes to put them in the wash.

"Thank you Jane really." I said before she left the bathroom.

*****************MSG*****************

After my shower i felt so much better. The grime and mud was washed away and i smelt like sunshine and waterfalls.

The clothes Jane gave me were a little big. And by little i mean alot. But she was kind enough to get them for me and i was so grateful.

After i combed down my hair out as best i could i left the bathroom room to go check on my dad but i heard Jane and Edward talking. I listened from my spot in the hall and heard them talking about movies they liked when they were toddlers and was a little jealous that they could be so care free around each other.

As much as wish i had a normal life with friends and family i wouldn't trade what i did have for all the money in the world.

I checked on my sleeping dad before deciding to go try and talk to Jane and Edward.

When i walked in Jane was laughing at the movie that was on and Edward was in the kitchen or bathroom or something because i didn't see him in the living room.

Jane saw me and smiled before skipping over grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the couch.

"Have you ever seen fox and the hound?" She asked

"Well yeah its my favorite Disney movie." I said smiling thinking back to the good old days where i would sit and play with my toys watching this same movie over and over until it drove mom and dad crazy. I'm glad i still have some good memories left.

"Mine too! Oh good news jasper and Emmett are sleeping over at rose and Alice's so it just you me and Edward tonight."

I smiled and nodded ok. Edward came out then and sat on the love seat.

We all became sort of friends that night watching old Disney movies and making jokes. I was glad that i could share this with them even if it was only for a night.

After beauty and the beast and Cinderella Jane went to bed but me and Edward wanted to watch another movie so we put on bambie.

In the intro Edward came over and sat by me. There was something about him. I didn't know what it was but there was something.

"Hey" i said meekly to him

"Hi" he whispered staring at me.

"I'm sorry i stole your room" i said still whispering. Edward chuckled.

"Its fine sweetie really there are other rooms." He smiled. I tried to ignore the fact he called me sweetie and smiled back.

We spent the rest of the night softly talking about pointless things and watching bambie until i feel asleep on him.

I heard one last thing before i slipped into unconsciousness.

It was Edwards voice saying

"Sweet dreams sweetheart"

** ***********MSG**************

_**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I dont know why i did two chapters in one night i just felt like it. **_

_** So how is it so far…meeting your standards?**_

_** °°°°°°°°°°!REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!°°°°°°°°°°**_


	3. doctor day

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()My saving grace()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**chapter 3: bpov **

I woke in a bed a was freaking out. A million scenarios running through my brain. I couldn't remember a thing from last night for a minute before it all came rushing back and i heard my dad cough hard on the opposite side of the bed. I really didn't want to make my dads weak body get up but we have been intruding on Jane and Edward for long enough and even though last night was one of the most amazing nights ive ever had we needed to leave. I looked at my dad. He looked even worse and i couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to help more.

"Oh dad we have to go. I'm sorry." I frowned. He just slightly opened his eyes and nodded sadly. He knew we couldn't stay long. I felt horrible and tried to say something to cheer him up a little.

"How about we go to the shelter and you can shower and rest and ill go buy us some soup?" By "us" i meant him. We had so much money and i had ate last night and he needed it more than me obviously and he got another treatment tomorrow so he needed to be as healthy as he could be tomorrow. Plus i would be working all night and day until i had to take him to the hospital so i could pay as much as possible while there.

We gathered our few belongings and i helped dad up before walking over to the door and slowly walking out trying not to wake the others.

Thankfully we didn't and we got to the shelter after about 1 hour since i was carrying most of the weight. Yesterday was Jane's last day at the shelter so no friendly faces to see today.

I dropped dad off in our assigned room and helped him in the shower and then in bed before leaving to go to the store and work.

I went to the store first and got dad his favorite type of soup,chicken noodle, from a little shop in the store. It smelt so good and i almost wanted to take a sip but refrained knowing my father needed it more than me.

I worked at a small fast food restraunt when they were low on workers. Needless to say that this was a big reason i was a vegetarian.

Work was slow that night but soon increased as morning and lunch came through. Soon enough though my shift was over and i had made a total of $95 and had to go pick up my dad to be able to get to the hospital by 4. I felt like my body was a dead weight but i had to push through for my dad he needed me now. I had to not pay attention to my needs but more of my dads needs.

With alot of effort on both our sides dad and me made it to the hospital right on time and in no time at all we were in the doctors office waiting for dads treatment to start.

When he first started his treatments it was hard on him and me. He would get angry and sick after them and i would help as much as i could but he really didn't like the help. And while it never got easier it was easier to know how to act around him after them.

In the middle of the treatment asked to talk with me out in the hallway. I told dad id be back soon before slipping out into the hall. seemed worried and that made me nervous.

_ Was something wrong with my dad? _

As if he read my mind he said,

"Don't worry your dads fine, but unfortunately..." he sighed and shook his head.

"What?" I asked meekly.

"...bella you know i love you like a daughter and ive been caring for your dad since he was diagnosed but..." we were interrupted by a voice i would know anywhere. A voice that was forever implanted into my brain.

Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~msg~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY IT WAS A BIT SHORT BUT ILL UPDATE SOON TO MAKE UP FOR IT. **

** REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL :) :)**


End file.
